We'll make it through
by EverythingMarieSueIsn't
Summary: [ONESHOT]“Minerva? Look at me.” She shook her head childishly and turned away. Harry took a hold of her chin and turned her face towards him. You are the bravest person I know. You have every right to cry after these hard years.”


_So hard…_

A single tear found its way down his cheek as he silently stood by the lake and watched the blank surface. The moon above him was glowing softly, spreading its light blue light over the grounds. The castle stood on the hill, strong and proud as it had done in hundreds of years and as it hopefully would do in hundreds of years to come too. He sighed softly and lay down on the hard ground, the grass tickling his bare arms and legs. He shivered by the chill breeze but didn't pay attention to it. He watched the stars twinkle above him and he started to sob softly. He remembered the one he had lost, the ones who still were alive but mostly about the prophecy.

_Too many memories…_

He curled his fist around his wand and pointed it sharply at the star constellation above him, Orion and his three bright stars. He mumbled an incantation and soon the stars slowly moved, forming to two distinctive shapes. He flicked it once more and small, thin lines escalated between them and the images he created appeared. He felt dizzy; he had probably drained himself out by the mere spell and being outside in the night with almost nothing on didn't help. Though he didn't care, he just lay there and looked at the stars. He didn't know how long he had been down there but the moon had travelled a long distance on the night sky.

_So tired…_

He didn't here the soft thuds of small footsteps closing on him. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his chest and looked into a cat's amber eyes. The tabby cat gazed at him and softly meowed. He smiled and stroked the cat's head. The corners of his mouth twitched and his face cracked up in a sad smile. The cat cocked its way in a very human way as to say: 'Don't worry.' He sat up and put the cat down beside him. It merrily looked at him and just sat there beside him, keeping him company. And he was glad, because that was all he needed frankly.

_I know you're there…_

"I know it's you, Professor." He said in a hoarse voice, not taking his eyes of the lake. He felt the grass sank down as Minerva McGonagall transformed back to herself. She looked at him weary her amber eyes filled with concern. She was painfully aware that he only had a light shirt and boxers on.

"What are you doing out here, Harry?" She asked softly indicating his light clothing. "You'll get cold." Harry just shrugged and continued to watch the opposite shore, his eyes glazed and it looked like he didn't really see it. He noticed that she used his first name instead of the usual surname calling he was used to. She sighed and pulled of her cloak and wrapped it around him and pulled him closer. He didn't respond to the act but she could feel that he was shaking.

_I can hear you…_

"It's not weak to cry." She whispered into his messy hair and rubbed his back. He sobbed dryly and burst into tears and clung to her desperately. His tears soaked her expensive robes but she didn't care. She hushed him and spoke soothing to him as he continued to cry and shake uncontrollably. After a while he calmed down and looked up, he was still sobbing and his eyes were blood-shot.

"I'm sorry, Professor." He croaked and made a small hick-up.

"Not at all, Harry. It's okay. And call me Minerva. From what I've heard you're not coming back next year so I'm not your Professor anymore." She smiled one of her rare smiles and patted him on his back. Harry smiled a little and noticed that her usually stern neutral face was marked with grief and her pitch-black hair wasn't in her trademark bun. It was hanging down below her shoulders; it was as straight as a ruler.

_Heal me…_

He sat up straighter and realized how it must look to an outsider. She must have read his mind as she laughed softly and stroke away a tear from his chin with her thumb. And so they sat under the emerald cloak, looking over the grey water, both in their own world, just keeping each other company. Harry watched her closely.

"He stood you close didn't he, Prof- I mean Minerva?" Harry said simply and she heaved a shuddering breath.

"He was a great man, Albus. A great man. And yes, he stood me close..." She sobbed lightly but pulled herself together. She looked up in the dark sky, seeing the newly formed constellation above their heads.

"Good spellwork." She raised her eyebrows quizzically at Harry who smiled sadly.

"It's my form of saying goodbye." He said carefully not to start crying again. To his surprise she embraced him briefly.

_Thank you for everything…_

"It's a perfect way to say goodbye. They would be proud." She snorted. "Though the Ministry of Magic won't like it. It's not 'allowed' to change things that muggles can notice." Harry smiled, here was the professor he knew and loved.

"To bad for them, why can't we just leave it here for the night?" She nodded and tears started to roll down her cheeks which she annoyed wiped away.

"It's not weak to cry." Harry echoed her and she punched him playfully on the arm.

"Tread lightly, Potter. You're out on thin ice." She said sternly, only the playful shade of smile on her lips betrayed her. They sat in comfortable silence.

"Thank you, Harry." Minerva said suddenly. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. Just thank you." She looked at the moon and pursed her lips and frowned.

"We should get back to the castle, in a few hours the Express leaves and I'm pretty sure you're going with it." She said before he could answer her previous statement and stood up briskly, extending her hand. He smiled and grabbed it. He was surprised over the strength the elder woman had. He stood up and made an attempt to giver her cloak back but she only shook her head.

_Though I'm not the only one…_

"Keep it, you need it more then I do." She said and slowly they walked their way to the castle. The white tomb reflected the moon and shone in the darkness. It was only about 12 hours ago the whole wizarding community had said goodbye to him. The tall and strong Scottish woman suddenly sunk down to the ground. Harry reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground. She stood up tiredly and leaned on him.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She sighed and held a steady grip on Harry's shoulder, her twisted ankle not allowing her to walk on her own. "I loved him and now he's gone and…" She gave a quivering breath and Harry's hand around her waist tightened in a comforting pose. "I didn't even got to say goodbye properly!" She broke down and tears streamed down her face which she buried down into his arm. He looked shocked on her before slowly settling his down, tracing patterns on her back. They stood like this a while, the proud Professor clinging to a student while crying like she had lost the meaning to live. Which, in a way, the whole world had the previous day.

_Can't you see what you've done?_

She stopped sobbing and flushed as she saw what she had done to his white shirt. Black streaks from her make-up stained his arm and her lipstick had made a soft mark on his shoulder.

"Minerva? Look at me." She shook her head childishly and turned away. Harry took a hold of her chin and turned her face towards him. Even if she wasn't the strict teacher towering over him that he feared in his first year, she was still taller then him and he had to bend his neck upwards to look her in the eyes.

"You are the bravest person I know. You have every right to cry after these hard years." He said simply and a small smile flashed over her face before she hugged him hard. He pulled away and smiled the widest smile he had on a long time.

"Let's get back." He still had his arm around her waist to support her and she had flung her arm around his shoulder. In silence they walked up over the lawns to the castle.

_Though we don't look back…_

The silvery tomb stood on the shore and above it shone a picture made of stars, a tall man with a long beard and his loyal dog, shone down on the castle, blessing it with at least a small period of peace…

It was a strange night indeed…

_We'll make it through._

_Even without your guidance._

_Because we are strong._

_And we will never walk away._

_As your love guide us on this path._

_To peace…_

---------------------------------------

**a/n **Enjoy…


End file.
